The present invention relates generally to earthworking machines and, more particularly, to an improved loader bucket to permit the attachment thereto to a narrower backhoe bucket.
A number of prior art devices have provided for the mounting of one earthworking tool, such as a dozer blade, to the structure of another earthworking tool, such as a loader bucket. One such device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,507. These devices are cumbersome and structurally complex, typically requiring a significant amount of time to install. Nevertheless, none of the known prior art devices provide for an easy and convenient attachment of a loader bucket to the back side of a backhoe bucket to permit the backhoe assembly to be utilized as a front end loader.